Don't Step on a Toad
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Todd, heartbroken, ends his life.


Never Step on a Toad

Hey, I dont own x-men. k?

As the razor breaks the skin

I feel relief from my sin

The cut grows deep in size

I close my eyes and start to cry

Things too late that I realize,

and I slowly begin to die.

Todd lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His eyes red and swollen from crying all night. The young teen had experienced many pains and hard ships in his short life, but last night had been more than he could bear. 

Todd had snuck out, to go to the big football game. Though for once, he wasn't going to steal money, he went because she was there. Erin was a new girl in school, but already she had captured Todd's heart. Duncan and his gang had beaten badly, again. He was laying in the hallway, barely alive. Suddenly, someone was kneeling next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked. Todd could only stare, the first time a beautiful girl had talked to him, with out telling him to go away. She helped him to his feet and was about to ask him more, when Mrs. Darkholme stepped in, and threatened them both detention if they didn't get to class. That was the only time the two had talked, but Todd had spent all his free time following her. That's why he came to the game. 

He crouched down behind the stands. He couldn't understand how she got to be a cheerleader, but he was amazed at her beauty still. He watched her, and the game seemed to go by quickly. After it ended, Todd walked onto the field, to say hi. He had just barely made it to her, when a familiar voice. "Hey slime ball, what you doing near my girl?" Todd whirled around to see Duncan, surrounded by his followers. Erin caught sight of him and smiled, and ran up and hugged Duncan tightly. Todd's heart instantly shattered. Erin turned and looked at Todd. "Um, hey you're, uh Todd right? I didn't know you and Duncan were friends," she said. Duncan growled and grabbed Todd by the shirt. "Me and the slime ball aren't friends. Trash like him needs to get buried." Next thing Todd knew, Duncan and his men had dragged him under the stands, and started to beat him savagely. 

The beating hurt, but not half as bad as what he saw Erin do. She was actually smiling. She was enjoying his pain. When Duncan and his men were done nearly killing Todd, she giggled and kissed Duncan, and they all walked off together, everyone happy, but Todd. After an hour, the young teen found the strength to crawl out from under the bleachers. He limped over to a payphone, and called home. Lance answered the phone first. "What is it?" he heard his friend growl. "Hey man, it's Todd. Can ya come pick me up from the field? Duncan and his losers kinda ran into me again," Todd mumbled. He winced in pain. "Not again. Listen, if you're gonna mess with them, you gotta learn to win a fight. I'm tired of bailing you out you weakling. Walk home," Lance growled and hung up. Todd just dropped the phone, and crouched down on the ground, hugging his knees close to him. 

Todd just sat there, for how long, he didn't know. Suddenly a shadow feel over him, and he looked up. Jean Grey stood over Todd, looking sorry for the young teen. "What happened to you?" she asked. Todd tried to look annoyed, but was too hurt to do anything. "Take a wild guess," he mumbled. Next thing he knew, he was being helped to his feet, but not by Jean, but by Scott and Kurt. Todd pushed them away. "What are you guys doing? You guys hate me," he said, backing away. They just stared at him. "Todd, we don't hate you," Jean said. Todd laughed, tears coming to his eyes. "Listen, I know I'm pathetic and all, but I don't want pity or lies. I know you hate me, everyone hates me. My parents hated me, the brotherhood hates me, Erin hates me, the whole damn world hates me!" he screamed, and started to run. He never heard the others call him back. 

Todd just ran and ran, not knowing where he was going, or caring where he was going. His thoughts of sorrow brought him back to the house, and he silently went back up to his room, where he cried the night away. Todd sat up, realizing his only option. Everyone was still asleep, so he was able to get in the kitchen with out being caught. He opened a draw, and pulled out the only sharp knife they had. Todd sat at the kitchen table, and put his wrist on top, and slowly put the knifes edge against his wrist. He looked on, sadly, and started to cut a deep, long gash down the under side of his arm. He hissed from the pain, and started to cry, as he saw his own greenish blood flow freely from the cut. He gritted his teeth, and did the same to his other arm. In less than a few minutes, he had cut two very deep gashes into both arms. That's when he just sat back, and let the life drain from his young body. 

It wasn't till like noon that anyone in the brotherhood house woke up. The first one up was Fred, his stomach begging to be filled. He walked into the kitchen half asleep. What he saw made his eyes widen. "LANCE! PIETRO! MYSTIQUE! COME DOWN HERE! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH TODD!" he yelled, panic in his voice. Everyone quickly rushed down the stairs, Fred's usually calm voice ringing throughout the house. Pietro was the first of the three to find Todd. The sight stopped the speed loving teen to a dead stop, and he fell to his knees. "Todd? Oh god man, why?" he whispered. Lance walked in behind Pietro, and had to grip on the doorway for support. Todd was just laying there, completely pale, lips blue, and eyes empty. The table, his clothes, and the floor were a flood of his blood. Mystique was the last to enter the kitchen. She had seen thousands of people die, she herself killing many of them. She had friends die, seen lovers die. Todd wasn't really any of those, but oddly, she felt sorrow. She had two children of her own, but they both had left her. Mystique didn't notice it till then, but she had cared about Todd the most. She was always pushing him, because she looked at him as an adopted son. For the first time in a long time, she herself cried. 

Todd's funeral was held three days later. It was like the ending to a sad movie. It was dark, and oddly enough, it had rained. Magneto had paid for it all, the funeral service, the burying, and the coffin. The whole brotherhood was there, staring as their friend was lowered into the ground. Their faces grim and full of sorrow. The X-Men and Xavier had shown up. None of them felt joy or victory. Todd had been an enemy, but they never hated him. Jean held onto Scott, sobbing silently. Kitty and Rouge stood in the back, Logan placing a hand on each of their shoulders, trying to give some comfort. Evan and Kurt only stared. Neither of them had much liked Todd, but as they watched the young teen being laid to rest, they both felt sorry that they had treated him badly. That day, the brotherhood and the X-men had no quarrel or hate towards each other. Sadly, not even the death of someone they all knew closely could solve their differences. Todd was only the first to die because of their conflicts, but not the last.

Well, thats all. hope you like. 


End file.
